A Tale of Two Dark Lords
by rogue-jedi-princess
Summary: I didn't like how this fit in with the crossover cats. so it is getting put here. Revan vs. Voldemort. Very AU


**A/N: This is a very odd cross-over my friend and I thought of one day. This is what happens when a rabid Star Wars fan and a frenzied Harry Potter fan are bored and start discussing the body count of their two favorite Dark Lords. Also, some word arrangements provided by Leepa Meepston, if you like JTHM, go read her story right now.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter, George Lucas and J.K. Rowling do.**

_Chapter 1: The Arrival_

Revan came out of the blackness of hyperspace to see a medium-sized blue and green planet in front of her. It had one small and battered moon orbiting it. Brila Kaar, formerly known as Dark Lord Revan, had no clue where she had ended up, something in the Force had told her to point a ship this direction and jump to hyperspace without any questions. So, with aemotional goodbye to Carth, she had left. Once in the Outer Rim, Brila had abandoned the Ebon Hawk and purchased a new, more inconspicuous ship.

She had packed up her new ship with provisions, made the jump, and put herself into a Force trance to conserve air and food. Now, four years later, here she was, pulled out of hyperspace by an unknown planet, and only here because of a feeling in the Force.

She was receiving quite a few life readings, but no one tried to contact her as she looked for a place to land. She spotted a smallish island off the coast of a very long continent; it looked about as good a place as any to land. Brila passed over a large city, much to the dismay of its inhabitants, and decided to land farther out in the country so as not to disrupt the people on this planet anymore than she already had. She made sure to land within walking distance (although it was no small stroll) of a small town, that seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere. The town was overshadowed by a castle, but she was used to seeing monuments or palaces for thing or another, so it was nothing fantastic.

Brila, or Revan, she still wasn't sure which name she wanted to go by yet, stepped out of her ship to survey her surroundings. The countryside was very green, and had a few hills scattered about. It seemed like a peaceful place and vaguely reminded her of Alderaan or Chandrila. Considering this planet's yellow sun wasn't too far up in the sky it was either mid-morning or mid-afternoon. She waited a bit, when it climbed higher she figured now was as good a time as any to explore a bit and figure out why she was here.

For some reason the Force had guided her here. Everything she had done to get to this little planet had been because the little voice that represented the Force in the back of her head had told her too. Brila had no clue what to do now that she had arrived at her apparent destination.

Brila suddenly felt something cold wash over her. With the cold came a sense of severe emptiness, it clouded her senses and made her nauseous. Whatever the source of the cold was, it was powerful, it felt evil, and strong in the dark side. She could feel the hatred and rage emanating from the presence. Brila hoped it hadn't sensed her presence, but now she understood why the Force had decided to drop her on a backwater planet in the middle of nowhere. It was to deal with whatever it was that had created the cold and empty feeling, if it could create a ripple in the Force that large, something had to be done to stop it.

* * *

The next day Brila got up early and started making her way towards the small town she had seen. The day was partly cloudy and pleasantly warm by her standards, so at least the trek there wouldn't be all bad. 

Halfway there, the awful feeling of nausea and cold swept over her again. Whoever was making the entity mad was doing an awfully good job of it. A horrible thought went through her mind.

_What if I'm the one making it mad. What if it can sense me and sense that I want to destroy it?_

She quickly threw up mental walls around her thoughts so even if it could sense her, it wouldn't be able to read her thoughts. She pulled herself together after the cold and nausea had passed and continued on to the town.

* * *

A few people were milling about in the town, and none of them paid Brila too much attention, much to her relief. She passed a sign near the entrance of the town that read: 

**Hogsmeade**

Brila supposed it was the name of the town, but had never seen the writing before.A paper went flying past and she snatched it out of the air as it came toward her. She had never seen anything like it, it was so…primitive. She was used to datapads and at the very least, a sheet of flimsiplast. It was covered with a grayish writing and moving pictures. Its front page read:

**_The Daily Prophet_ July 11, 1979**

**Death Toll Rises to 106. He-who-must-not-be-named escapes Aurors again.**

It was written with the same letters as the sign, she didn't have a clue what it meant and couldn't even begin to decipher the text it was written in, and didn't even try to read any of the other writing on it. She released the flimsy, flapping paper to the wind and continued looking around, hoping to find some kind of clue as to origins of the dark aura that reeked of such horrid emptiness.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Ch. 1 of the cross-over. It's kind of Revan driven this chapter, but that is about to change, don't worry. Now, I, Iella, am the Star Wars fan out of the two of us, I know that getting to Earth in four years from the GFFA is impossible, but oh well, this is a trippy cross-over, it makes sense in that light. Flash and Trigger Out. MTFBWY**


End file.
